Consuelo
by Paladium
Summary: Despues de la "gran" broma de los Merodeadores, Snape necesita un consuelo, un hombro sobre el que llorar. Quien diría que seria justamente el el que le ofreciera su hombro. SSxER/SSxLE
1. Chapter 1

**Consuelo: (I de VI)**

Severus Snape entro en la habitación que compartía con otro muchacho de slytherin, hecho una furia. James Potter y sus amigos le habían dejado en ridículo delante de toda la escuela, y, para colmo de males, Lily se había enfadado con el y no le perdonaba.

Sabiendo que su compañero no estaría en la estancia, puesto que jugaba al quidditch y seguramente estaría entrenando o ligando con alguna chica, pateo con frustración retenida su baúl, moviendolo levemente, y produciendo un sonido agudo al rayar la superficie de madera del suelo.

Por supuesto, en cuanto había puesto un pie en la sala común, ellos se habían burlado de el, del comelibros que era. Lucius había silbado burlonamente, recordandole que le habían dejado en ropa interior delante de todo el colegio, Bellatrix había soltado algún insulto por lo bajo, y Narcissa le había mirado despectivamente, mientras todas esas víboras se reían de el.

Suspiro con fuerza mientras las lagrimas de furia se agolpaban en sus ojos, y pateo unas cuantas veces su viejo baúl, descargando su ira en el inocente objeto. Cuando dejo la violencia a un lado, las marcas de sus antiguas zapatillas se encontraban marcadas a fuego en el recipiente.

En un intento de recobrar la calma perdida, se metió directamente en la ducha, sobre la baldosa blanca y fría. Con un golpe seco, encendió la manera de agua fría, que comenzó a caer sobre su escuálido cuerpo con fuerza. Su mano se dirigió por inercia a la manera de agua caliente, pero, después de meditarlo, dejo el agua como estaba.

Diez minutos después se encontraba visiblemente mas tranquilo y aterido por el frío, que le calaba hasta los huesos. No obstante, no se preocupo demasiado, y con parsimonia, empezó a vestirse. Una vez vestido, se sentó en la orilla de su mullida cama, ausente.

Debía recuperar a Evans, era lo único que sacaba en claro, de esa maraña de pensamientos que se unía en su mente. También debía vengarse de los merodeadores, por quitarsela. Y por supuesto, por humillarle de esa manera.

De repente, una figura alta y fornida tapo la luz, ensombreciendo su figura, ya oscura de por si. Con el ceño fruncido, Severus levanto el rostro y miro a Evan Rosier, su compañero de habitación.

Su rostro aniñado le sonreía suavemente, mientras decía:

- He oído lo de los jardines.- 'Perfecto.' pensó el moreno, esperando las burlas. Todo lo que había hecho para conseguir tranquilizarse, a la mierda.

- ¿Que quieres, Evan? ¿Quieres que te aplauda? ¿Que te de un regalo a la inteligencia personificada?- pregunto mordaz.

- No deberías ponerte así, yo solo lo comentaba. Eres la comidilla de allí abajo.- dijo señalando la puerta con la cabeza.- Yo solo quería saber como estabas.

- Que amable de tu parte, Rosier.- respondió irónico, sin creerle siquiera un ápice.- Pues ahora que ya me has visto, largate.

- No.- negó el muchacho con una sonrisa en los labios, sentandose en frente suyo, en la cama contraria.- ¿Iras a ver a Evans?

- Si.- admitió secamente Severus.

- Yo que tu no iría, parecía bastante cabreada. Diría que...- dejo la frase incompleta por unos segundos. La atención de Snape se concentraba en sus palabras, cuando agrego.- Dijo que te odiaba.

- Oh...- la mirada de Severus bajo hasta su regazo, apenado por la situación tan lastimosa en la que estaba.

- Si quieres puedes llorar en mi hombro, ¿sabes?

- Vete a la mierda, Rosier.- repuso el otro con violencia, levantandose. No obstante, antes de salir por la puerta, la voz de Evan le hizo parar en seco:

- Tengo alcohol, por si te interesa.- aun de espaldas al muchacho, Snape oyó el tintineo de las botellas de vidrio al chocar entre si. Se giro, dubitativo; iba a disculparse con Lily, antes de que se enfadase aun mas.

- Yo... Debería irme.- dijo inseguro, mientras su mano se posaba en el manillar de la puerta. Lo giro con cuidado, pero en el momento de abrirla puerta, la gran mano de Evan empujo, obstruyendole el paso.

- Vamos, solo serán unas cervezas.- dijo detrás suyo el jugador de quidditch. La otra mano se deslizo muy cerca de Snape, colocando en su mano una botella.

- Bueno... Solo una cerveza.- acabo cediendo el escuálido muchacho. Abriendo la botella de vidrio, la acerco a los labios y tomo un largo trago, mientras Evan le llevaba de regresos su cama.

Sentandose ambos muchachos en la cama de Snape, comenzaron a beber, mientras Evan hablaba. Rápidamente, las botellas empezaron a agotarse mientras ambos empezaban a sentirse hebrios.

Y, mientras Snape se sentía a punto de vomitar todo lo que contenía su estomago, Evan se relamía los labios, con una sonrisa en ellos. Finalmente, ocurrió: Severus corrió al servicio, y regurgito todo lo que llevaba encima en el retrete.

Evan entro poco después, encontrándose a Snape sentado en el suelo, al lado del inodoro, cabeceando. Era muy tarde, y el chico tenía sueño. Con una sonrisa, Evan levanto al adormecido chico, y tambaleandose, lo llevo hasta su cama.

Lo deposito sin cuidado, y empezó a quitarle la ropa, con rapidez. Ante la mirada extrañada del hebrio, Evan sonrió con seguridad.

La camisa y la corbata salieron con facilidad, dejando al descubierto su pecho blanco y sin músculos. Los pantalones cayeron poco después, y Evan se separo para contemplarlo. Severus se arrebujo encima de las mantas, cansado, y casi desnudo.

Relamiendose los labios por enésima vez en la noche, Evan se acerco hasta la cama, mientras se quitaba la ropa. La temperatura había aumentando varios grados de golpe, o al menos esa era su impresión. Sus pantalones le apretaban, cuando se los bajo dejando a la vista su enorme erección.

Rápidamente, se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Severus que se giro para verlo.

- ¿Que haces, Evan?

- Follarte, Sev.- dijo con la voz tomada, para besarle después.

- Pero yo quiero a Lily.- dijo Severus, completamente borracho.

- Y yo a ti. Ella no te quiere, te odia. Nunca la tendrás, Sev, porque ella es demasiado poca cosa para ti. Ella nunca podría quererte porque tu eres demasiado bueno para ella.- dijo con seguridad Evan, repitiendolo varias veces en el oído de su compañero.

- Pero... Yo... La... La amo, Evan.- las lagrimas empezaron a salir de las cuencas de Severus, mientras se agarraba al cuello del slytherin, que le beso el cabello, mientras sus manos le retiraban los calzoncillos a su amigo.- No puede odiarme, yo soy bueno, Evan, soy bueno.

- Claro que si... Eres muy bueno para ella Sev, por eso te odia.- fueron las conclusiones de Evan. Sus manos tocaron sus nalgas, estrujandolas, y subieron por sus caderas hasta el plano vientre de Severus.

El llanto del moreno se acrecentó aun mas, mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Rosier. Con cuidado, tomo su flácido pene, y comenzó a masturbarle, con violencia.

- ¿Que haces? Sueltame, Evan. No me gusta que hagas eso.- se quejo el moreno, revolviendose inútilmente entre los brazos de Rosier.

- Vamos, Sev, ella no te merece. Es solo una sangresucia, yo soy sangrelimpia, nunca te dejaría tirado de la misma forma en que ella te ha dejado. Te ha tirado a la basura como si fueras un muñeco viejo y roto...- su voz se hizo un murmullo, mientras su dedo indice se introducía en su ano, a la fuerza.

- Para... Evan, para, por favor...

- Ella no te quiere, nunca te ha querido, Sev. Yo si te quiero, deberías agradecermelo... Yo soy bueno, ella te ha dejado. Te odia, Sev, te odia.

- ¡No! Para, para, para...- otro dedo se introdujo en su interior, y el chico se revolvió, incomodo.- Ella... Ella... Ella me quiere, si, me quiere... Ya lo veras, Evan.

- No te quiere, nunca te ha querido, Sev. Evans es mala, te ha dejado tirado, no te ama como tu a ella.

Evan introdujo su pene de una estocada en el interior virgen de Severus, remarcando sus ultimas palabras. El muchachos de ojos negros grito de dolor, mientras la sangre comenzaba a salir a borbotones de su lastimado esfínter.

Solo disfruta, Sev. Ella nunca te querrá como yo te quiero.- dijo con total seguridad Rosier.

Con rapidez, comenzó a moverse en su interior, acrecentando el llanto de Severus. No obstante, aun llorando, Evan escucho el estrangulado susurro de su compañero de dormitorio:

- Amame Evan... Amame como ella no me ama.- le pidió, abatido.

Con la sangre como lubricante, el pene de Evan comenzó a moverse con soltura dentro del recto de Severus, llevando al cielo. El cuerpo del sumiso empezó a reaccionar ante las burdas caricias del dominante, y pronto, los sollozos cambiaron por gemidos, mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro tras de si.

Finalmente, tras unos minutos de intenso vaivén, ambos culminaron, uno derramandose en el regazo del otro, cuyo semen fue a parar al interior de Severus.

Ambos se tumbaron en la cama, y Severus abrazo a Evan, antes de dormirse, con rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas. Pasando un brazo por la cintura del escuálido muchacho, Rosier cerro los ojos satisfecho.

La paz acompaño a Severus en sus sueños; unas botellas de alcohol y sexo con su propio compañero de dormitorio habían sido su burdo consuelo, ante el odio y desprecio de su amada.

Quizás al día siguiente le perdonase, pero esa noche había llorado todo cuanto había podido, había conseguido un hombro sobre el que llorar y un poco de calor humano, aquello que no volvería a probar el resto de su vida. Gran consuelo, para quien nunca tendrá mucho que perder.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Consuelo: (II de VI)**

Severus sintió su cabeza a punto de estallar. Su boca estaba seca y pastosa, tal y como si la noche anterior hubiera tomado ingentes cantidades de alcohol. La luz del Sol le dañaba la vista, mientras sentía un peso encima del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Con pereza y desidia comenzó a moverse, gruñendo por lo bajo. Abrió los hinchados ojos, entrecerrandolos debido a la fuerte luz solar; era sábado, sin clases, y seguramente seria la hora de la comida.

El bulto encima suyo comenzó a cobrar forma, y con lentitud, el ovalado y aniñado rostro de Evan se volvió hacia el, mostrando su acostumbrada sonrisa gatuna. Y Severus recordó todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, en el momento en que debía estar suplicando a Evans para que le perdonase.

- ¿Que mierda has hecho, Evan?- pregunto en voz baja mirandole con incomodidad. Acababa de acostarse con su compañero de dormitorio, o, para matizar, Rosier le había violado.

- Dirás que mierda hemos hecho, Severus. Yo no fui el único que disfruto ayer.- repuso en un susurro el slytherin, ensanchando su sonrisa. Lentamente se desperezo y levanto, frotandose el rostro con sus grandes manos.

- Fuiste tu el que empezó, Rosier.

- ¿Ahora soy Rosier?- su pregunta ante la acusación del moreno no obtuvo respuesta inmediata.

Severus se levanto, moviendose con lentitud, y tan pronto como se sentó en el mullido colchón, una aguda punzada de dolor le traspaso el bajo vientre. Encorvandose con una mueca de dolor, el moreno demando:

- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie Evan.

- Como quieras, Severus. No le diré nada a Lily.- dijo con malicia, utilizando conscientemente el nombre de la pelirroja. El aludido entorno los ojos, visiblemente molesto.- No creo que debas ir a suplicarle a Evans, no se lo merece.

- Tu que sabrás, Rosier. Ella es muy importante para mi.- dijo con decisión Severus. Realmente el lo sentía así; ella había sido su primera amiga, aquella que había podido y querido ver mas allá de su apariencia extravagante y fea, para quedarse con lo demás.

A pesar del dolor físico, y el nudo en la garganta por culpa de los remordimientos, el muchacho de ojos negros se levanto con dificultad y tomando su ropa, camino hasta el servicio, encerrandose allí.

Con lentitud y parsimonia, se coloco de espaldas al espejo, y giro su rostro, para ver su escuálida espalda reflejada en la superficie. Pero no era aquello lo que quería ver; bajo la vista hasta la parte mas baja de su espalda: entre sus blancas nalgas había restos de sangre seca, al igual que en la parte interna de sus muslos.

La vergüenza cubrió su rostro de un gracioso tono rojo; acababa de ser violado por un compañero. La peor parte sin embargo, fue la que a el concernía: prácticamente no había puesto resistencia, y finalmente, le había suplicado porque le follara como un animal.

Inspiro con fuerza, y se introdujo en la baldosa fría y blanca, de grandes dimensiones, que conformaba el suelo de la diminuta ducha del servicio. Abrió las manetas de agua, dejando fluir sobre su piel marmórea el liquido caliente.

Se sentía sucio, usado. Avergonzado, humillado... A punto de vomitar por los recuerdos de esa noche de embriaguez, se froto sobre su dermis con fuerza, intentando en vano quitarse esa sensación que le invadía.

Su esponja paso sobre su torso, cuello y brazos, para finalmente llegar a su entrepierna. Con mas fuerza de la necesaria se froto su pene y testículos, mordiendose los labios para acallar sus propios quejidos. El agua resbalaba por su rostro, mezclandose con sus saladas lagrimas; lo único bueno de llorar en la ducha.

Su cuerpo se encorvo, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, mordiendose los labios hasta romperlos, cuando la esponja cayo desde su escroto hasta la sensible y delicada piel desgarrada de su ano. No obstante, el dolor no le detuvo, y como pudo, siguió frotando con dolorosa fuerza y violencia, quitando las muestras del abuso paulatinamente.

Después de frotar en sus muslos hasta dejar la piel enrojecida, la esponja cayo al blanco suelo de la ducha, y apoyando su espalda en la fría pared del baño, resbalo hasta quedar acuclillado en la fría baldosa de mármol.

Por un tiempo se quedo pensativo, mirando como el agua espumosa daba vueltas alrededor del desagüe, hasta desaparecer por el. No sabia que hacer, como abordar el tema, en que momento hablar con ella... El solo pensamiento de que Lily, su amada pelirroja, le odiara le producía arcadas, y una repulsión hacia si mismo mayor de lo normal.

Con pesadez, cerro el grifo del agua y salió desnudo. Las marcas rojas que había dejado la esponja todavía se encontraban vigentes cuando se miro al espejo. La reflectante superficie le devolvió el reflejo de un muchacho de cabellos grasientos, nariz ganchuda y cuerpo escuálido.

No tenía mucho que ofrecer a Lily, pero ella nunca se había fijado en su físico, pensó Severus, intentando animaras patéticamente. La nariz ganchuda y la piel cetrina no podía cambiarlas, pero quizás si hacia mas ejercicio se parecía un poco al tópico de macho alfa, guapo, sexy y todas aquellas frivolidades.

Sonrió torcidamente; nunca antes se había preocupado por su físico, nunca le había dado la menor importancia. Lily siempre le había querido por su carácter, por como era... Pero nunca le había amado.

Quizás nunca tuviera una mínima oportunidad con ella, igual estaba destinado a verla de lejos, parloteando con Potter, casada con el, tal y como el mismo Cornamenta había afirmado con total seguridad varias veces ese año, e infinidad de ellas en los anteriores.

Una mueca amarga y angustiada se poso en sus labios; no le gustaría verla besuquearse con el egocéntrico Potter. Suspiro, y sin volver a mirar su reflejo, se vistió.

Tenía asuntos que arreglar, sitios a los que ir, personas que le diesen su perdón... No perdería mas tiempo en ese baño, mirandose en un espejo y martirizandose, autocompadeciendose de si mismo.

Con decisión, salió del servicio completamente vestido, y miro a un Evan Rosier también vestido y sonriente, sentado en SU cama, aparentemente esperandole.

Con un cabeceo seco, saludo al chico antes de salir del dormitorio, con una extraña sensación en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Con rapidez, desparecio de la sala común, y camino por los angostos y húmedos corredores de fría y grisácea piedra, hacia el gran comedor.

Esa noche se disculparía con Lily Evans. Lo tenía claro; no mas inocentes cervezas ni otros trucos baratos. Hoy seria el gran día, y, si había suerte, le contaría sobre sus sentimientos.

Evans... Aquel apellido sonaba demasiado al nombre de su amigo, Evan. Suspiro, intentando concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Consuelo: (III de VI)**

Severus empujo con violencia la puerta de la habitación de slytherin donde dormía con Evan, golpeandola contra la pared y haciendo que se cerrara por acto reflejo.

Todo aquello que había estado ensayando en su mente todo el día, cada palabra grabada a fuego en su mente, su amistad con Lily se habían ido a la mierda.

No le perdonaba; su pelirroja creía que solamente era otra sangresucia para el... Cuan lejos estaba de saber la verdad; ella era SU sangresucia, su pelirroja... Su Lily.

Como no, había tenido el momento perfecto para decirle sobre sus sentimientos; la pregunta había surgido de los carnosos y sonrosados labios de Lily. Mas no había dicho nada, había callado, como siempre. Ella hablaba con odio, el respondía con amor.

Con una furia asesina recorriendo sus venas, Severus ignoro a su compañero, que se encontraba sentado en su respectiva cama, leyendo una revista de quidditch. También ignoro el dolor de su recto cada vez que se movía; su pequeño infierno personal, y en cuestión de minutos había llegado a odiar.

Con violencia tomo aquel extraño bote de crema de plástico blanco, sin inscripción alguna, de la superficie de su avejentado baúl cerrado y lo tiro al suelo, lejos de su persona. Con la misma violencia, abrió la tapa del arcón, y revolvió en ella hasta encontrar su pijama.

Con los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre la fina tela vieja y desteñida, se dirigió al servicio de varones de la habitación. No obstante, la voz de Evan le hizo pararse en seco:

- ¿No te perdono?- Snape sabia que era una pregunta retórica; no hacia falta ser un observador nato para saber que así era.

- No.

- Entonces ella no te merece, Severus.- escuho el ruido de los muelles del colchón cuando Evan se levanto de su cama, acercándose a el.

- ¿Y quien me merece entonces?- el nudo en su garganta se hizo mas intenso. Ya no habría mas charlas bajo un árbol, ni mas apacibles tardes de deberes infernales, en las que investigarían codo con codo, con esa extraña camaradería. Ya no escucharía mas su jovial y enérgica risa cristalina, ya no habría mas sonrisas dedicadas y dirigidas únicamente a el...

- Alguien que te ame por ser como eres.

- ¿Como tu, quizás?

- Si, como yo.- el muchacho de rostro aniñado coloco sus grandes manos de jugador de quidditch sobre sus escuálidos y huesudos hombros, y le masajeo levemente, buscando tranquilizar al furibundo Snape.

- Gracias, Evan.- acabo diciendo tímidamente el moreno.- Gracias por todo.

Casi por arte de magia, Severus pudo visualizar la sonrisa gatuna apareciendo en su rostro. Suspiro; al menos, Evan era su amigo. Siempre podría acudir a el, y usarle como pañuelo ante los desplantes de los demás. Aunque aquello nunca lo admitiría en voz alta; después del incidente de aquella noche, lo único que deseaba era no volver a pasar por algún momento bochornoso de aquel tipo.

Severus se movió, girando sobre su eje, hasta quedar frente a Evan: era una pulgada mas alto que el, y verdaderamente mas delgado que su compañero. O quizás el fuera demasiado corpulento.

Las manos de Rosier cayeron desde sus hombros por sus brazos, tranquilizandolo. El jugador de quidditch le regalo una afable sonrisa, antes de soltarle definitivamente.

Y Severus se metió en el servicio, cerrando la puerta tras de si. El agua corrió por su cuerpo, caliente, relajandolo y haciendo que el chico acabase apoyado contra los fríos azulejos del baño, completamente deprimido.

Lily ya no le quería... Aquella frase resonaba en su mente, golpeando contra su cráneo y produciendo un dolor en la boca de su estomago, justo donde parecía tener un nudo.

Cerro el grifo del agua, y agarro la blanca toalla, rodeando su cintura con ella. Durante un tiempo indefinido, contemplo su reflejo en el espejo, maldiciendose internamente por su apariencia. Y, se pregunto: ¿Lily no quiere estar conmigo por mi físico?

Antes de poder siquiera contestar su pregunta, la puerta de madera oscura y gruesa del baño se abrió, y entro Rosier. Severus no se molesto en preguntar que hacia allí, simplemente le ignoro.

Por la superficie reflectante del espejo observo sin interés como el chico se situaba detrás suyo. Estaba cansado de sus propios fracasos, de ser el mismo, de ser slytherin... De no encajar.

Evan le abrazo por detrás, mojando sus ropas con las traviesas gotas que resbalaban todavía por la húmeda piel de su amigo.

Con un suspiro cansado, Severus giro sobre si mismo, y con lagrimas retenidas en los ojos negros como carbon, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Evan.

Enterró su rostro lloroso en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Rosier, que le acogió gustoso.

- Voy a curarte, Sev. No te muevas o te haré daño.- aviso el chico de rasgos aniñados, abriendo el tapón del bote de crema blanco, aun sumido en el abrazo.

Maniobrando dentro de esa muestra de afecto, Evan se cubrió de espesa crema los dedos indice y corazón de su mano derecha, y retirando la toalla blanca, comenzó a embadurnar la zona afectada, entre sus nalgas blancas como mármol.

Volvió a mojarse los dedos con la pomada, y esta vez, los hundió en el ano de Severus, el cual se aferro al cuello de Rosier, sorprendido y adolorido a partes iguales.

No obstante, la mano izquierda de Evan, moviendo circularmente por su espalda húmeda, le relajaba. Tan pronto como el muchacho termino de curarle, se retiro de Severus.

Severus y Evan se sumieron en su abrazo, el segundo intentando consolar al primero. Al fin y al cabo, James Potter tenía paso libre para conquistar a Lily.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Consuelo: (IV de VI)**

Severus Snape entro en su habitación compartida, sin animo de nada. Normalmente, llegaba alterado por cualquier disputa con los gryffindor preferidos del colegio, y Evan le tranquilizaba entre caricias y palabras.

Así era como habían comenzado aquella extraña relación que llevaban. No eran pareja, puesto que Severus no quería a Evan, y Evan lo sabia. Pero tampoco eran solamente amigos; aquellos momentos íntimos les delataban.

Rosier, como cada noche, se encontraba en su cama, leyendo una revista de quidditch. Alzo la mirada, mientras veía como su amigo se sentaba en su propia cama, mordiendose el labio inferior con frustración.

Tenían diecisiete años, estaban en su ultimo año de Hogwarts, y desde la primera vez que habían tenido sexo habían pasado dos largos años.

Snape se quito la corbata de barras plateadas y verdes, agobiado. La imagen de una mas madura Lily besando a Potter no se iba de su mente, atormentandose a si mismo con morboso placer. Todavía no creía lo que sus ojos habían visto; Lily odiaba a Potter, debía odiarle, no amarle.

No obstante, sabia que era su culpa. James Potter no tenía nada que ver con aquel insulto que le había regalado delante de todos, después de que ella le ayudara. Desde ese momento, se había arrepentido de sus palabras, pero aquello no le valía a Lily.

- ¿Que pasa, Sev?- pregunto Evan, curioso, pasando un brazo por los escuálidos hombros del aludido, mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- Ella... Y el...- los labios de su compañero soltaron balbuceos incoherentes, hasta que atino a decir.- Lily y Potter.

- ¿Están juntos? ¿Les has visto besarse?- pregunto Rosier, a conciencia. El ya lo sabia, había sido el cotilleo del día, no se había hablado de otra cosa.

- Es... Yo... No puedo creerlo.- dijo finalmente, con mucho esfuerzo. Evan sonrió gatunamente, mientras acercaba sus labios a la pálida piel del cuello del muchacho.

Con cuidado, le tumbo en la cama, mientras le besaba. Severus le observo hacer; habían tenido sexo infinidad de veces, pero sin embargo, el seguía siendo virgen por delante. Nunca había tocado a una mujer, ni siquiera había probado a Rosier.

La ira, ese gran monstruo agazapado en el interior de Severus, comenzaba a despertar. Ese gran sentimiento, dirigido únicamente a Lily y a Potter. A la primera por estar con el segundo, al segundo, por conseguirla.

Sus ojos, lánguidos, comenzaron a cobrar fuerza, encendiendose en la ira y el odio, ante la mirada de Evan. Sentado a horcajadas encima suyo, le beso con delicadeza, incrustando su erección en la cadera del moreno, por encima de la ropa.

- ¿Que piensas hacer, Sev?- pregunto dubitativo; aquella mirada tan negra y ardiente, nunca la había visto. Y empezaba a ser eróticamente tenebrosa.

- Venganza. Quiero venganza. El me la ha quitado... Yo... Lo matare.- termino, respirando con fuerza. Aquella quimera de su interior empezaba a cobrar quizás demasiada fuerza.

Evan sonrió, pensando que tal vez tendría una oportunidad con Severus. Al fin y al cabo, el le quería, y aunque tenía su cuerpo, no tenía su alma... Porque su alma pertenecía a Lily.

Por primera vez, Severus tomo la iniciativa. Acaricio el rostro aniñado de Evan, mientras le besaba. Y, dentro del beso, el slytherin comenzó a quitarle la ropa al moreno, empezando por su camisa.

Las manos de Evan acariciaron su pecho escuálido y demasiado pálido, mientras su lengua violaba su boca con fiereza. Potter, Potter, Potter... Ese chico tonto y prepotente pagaría cara su osadía.

Pero, segundos después, su furia desaparecio; Lily... Ella le había traicionado. Esperaba encontrarla con otro hombre, pero con ESE no. Nunca. A pesar de todo, no podía enfadarse con ella, no podía odiarla. La quería demasiado como para odiarla.

Se dejo hacer, sumiso. La desesperanza cubría su alma, si alguna vez había tenido alguna oportunidad con Lily, Potter se había encargado de matarla.

Se sentía sucio, teniendo sexo con Evan. Sin embargo, no podía parar: parecía una droga, a la cual estaba enganchado. Nunca era amable con el, nunca le preparaba demasiado cuando le follaba. Y a el le gustaba eso.

Porque Severus era únicamente de Lily. Necesitaba calor humano, por eso acudía a Evan, pero el sexo le hacia sentirse infiel a su promesa: Siempre Lily.

Sus pantalones quedaron a la altura de sus tobillos, al igual que su ropa interior. ¿Por que no simplemente haberse enamorado de Evan? ¿Por que sufrir de esa manera?

- No te quiere, Sev, aceptalo.

Los ojos de Severus se anegaron en lagrimas; aquello que le decía Evan cada vez que acababa abrazado a el, después de haberse desahogado por los desplantes de Evans, todo aquello era verdad.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, dejando marcas en su piel, mientras se abrazaba a Evan, en ultima instancia.

Besandole con cuidado y cariño, Rosier se enterró en su interior, sin prepararle. El dolor en su ano se volvió insoportable, mas no se quejo, y dejo que el ritmo de su mano en su ereccion se acoplase al de sus embestidas, brutales.

El le pertenecía a Lily, a nadie mas. La sangre comenzó a manchar las mantas, mientras Evan le tomaba con violencia. Pronto, ambos muchachos terminaron, uno llorando y el otro con una sonrisa en los labios.

Un suave beso en su omoplato, un brazo fuerte marcando como suyo, pasando por su cintura, apresandole, y aquella voz que le llevaría directo al abismo, susurrando en el oído de Severus:

- ¿Has oído hablar de los mortifagos?**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Consuelo: (V de VI)**

La calle está vacía  
hay lluvia en el cristal  
la tarde es tan fría  
y no te veo pasar  
yo te espero y te espero  
y desespero en tu ausencia

Severus miro por la ventana, desde su casa. Apenas habia pasado un año desde que dejara el Colegio, pero la Marca Tenebrosa cubria su antebrazo izquierdo. Había matado a gente… A tanta gente que no era capaz de recordar todos sus rostros.

No obstante, todavía la recordaba a ella. Lily… El sillon se encontraba movido para obtener una bonita vision del sucio paisaje que se extendia ante sus ojos, a traves del cristal. Era Octubre, y todavía lloviznaba un poco. La calle frente a su casa se encontraba vacia; nadie queria salir con ese temporal de perros.

La melancolica mirada de Severus se poso en el horizonte. Pocas veces Lily habia pasado por esa calle principal de ese distrito obrero. Severus nunca se habia molestado en decirle donde vivia, no con un padre alcoholico y violento que podia dañarle si llegaba a llamar a la puerta.

Quizas por eso ella no huia de esa avenida, porque no sabia que el estaba alli. Suspiro; la echaba tanto de menos. Deseaba volver a verla, aunque fuera desde lejos. Un crujido a su espalda le hizo saber que Evan ya estaba deambulando otra vez por su casa. No se movio de su sitio; el mortifago ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener que llevarle al baño de la mano.

Quisiera tocarte  
acercarme un poco más  
pero se que estás tan lejos  
al verte pasar  
en tan sólo diez minutos  
nuestra historia que empieza  
se acaba...

Y, de repente, una cabellera roja como el fuego paso por delante de la ventana, a escasos metros del cristal. Lily habia vuelto a esa calle, pero, como siempre, Potter estaba a su lado. Cerro los puños con fuerza; su rival con su amada miraban en su direccion, señalando algo cercano a el.

No se preocupo en agacharse ni en cubrirse; habia puesto todas las seguridad habidas y por haber en su hogar, de modo que era invisible. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en la mente de Severus; desde las primeras palabras que cruzaron, en los columpios, hasta aquel dia en los jardines cuando la perdio.

Y si fuera capaz de mirarte  
y decir lo que siento.

Tuvo la oportunidad en su mano, el momento perfecto… y lo desaprovecho por completo. Severus no fue capaz de mirarla, no pudo decirle que la amaba. Y por su cobardia propia, la perdio.

Si pudiera tenerte más tiempo  
del tiempo que tengo.

Deseaba volver a ser un niño, sin magia, en el mundo muggle, sin poder escapar de la ira de su padre… Pero con Lily a su lado.

Si pudieras venir a mi lado  
tan sólo un momento.  
Si sólo fuera capaz  
de romper el silencio  
y detenerte en el tiempo.

Si no podia cambiar el pasado… Al menos deseaba revivirlo. Miro a Evan, sentado a su lado, mirando con una mueca de desagrado a la pareja. Y, girandose hacia el con una sonrisa gatuna, dijo:

- No se porque te martirizas de esa forma. Solo olvidala.

- Es la unica manera de verla.- la mano de Rosier tomo su menton y giro su rostro. Acercandose con movimientos lentos, el slytherin beso a Severus, que tras unos segundos acabo correspondiendo.

Y, aquella pregunta que se hacia siempre volvio a su mente: ¿Por qué Lily y no Evan? Ella le odiaba, el le deseaba… Habria sido tan facil amar y ser amado. Pero la vida no era justa ni facil- se recordo Severus, mientras las habiles manos de Evan quitaban su ropa.

Cada vez que Lily le ignoraba era una herida mas en su alma, abriendose lentamente, sufriendo en una eterna agonia. La camisa cayo, y mientras quitaba su cinturón, los labios de Evan descendieron hasta su cuello, mordiendo y besando por doquier su piel.

Severus dejo su cabeza reposaren el sofa, y desde su privilegiada posición, pudo ver detrás de Evan a Lily. Tomada de la mano de Potter. La ira se acumulo bajo su piel, fluyendo por su torrente sanguineo: las humillaciones sufridas, cada beso o caricia delante suyo…

Evan termino de desnudarle con pasmosa rapidez, y acostumbrados como estaban los dos al lenguaje del cuerpo, Severus enredo sus manos alrededor del cuello del mortifago, dandole la señal para que empezara aquella danza macabra.

Tomando su falo ardiente, Rosier le penetro con dureza, y el chico de cabellos negros enterro su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Evan. Aquello se sentia malditamente bien en su cuerpo… Y mal en su alma.

Porque eres la razón de mi ser  
mi anhelo, mi perder, mi destino  
ahora sólo vuelve, quédate  
diez minutos conmigo, conmigo...

Y, mientras Evan le follaba como un animal, Severus solo pudo pedir un deseo: Diez minutos mas al lado de Lily. Aunque solo fuera un nimio abrazo, un saludo… La echaba de menos.**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Consuelo: (VI de VI)**

Severus se sentó en el sofá de su casa. Rechino cuando se dejo caer, con una botella de whisky de fuego en la mano derecha. Suspiro con tristeza; hacia poco que Evan se había ido en una misión, y, ese día de Halloween, Lily también había partido.

Gracias a los dioses, Dumbledore le había dejado irse a mitad del baile del colegio, después de hablar con el. El chico había sobrevivido... ¿Y que le importaba, si Lily estaba muerta?

Severus deseo desaparecer; el les había vendido, le había traicionado. Con un gemido lastimero, hundió sus hombros y encorvo su figura, qpoyandose en sus rodillas, mientras lloraba.

Evan y Lily estaban muertos... ¿Por que yo sigo con vida? El dolor en su alma le laceraba profundamente, dificultando su respiración. Se sentía ahogado, oprimido, y por una vez, Severus pensó que las paredes le caerían encima.

La peor parte sin embargo, sabia cual era: el Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto, y Severus debía alegrarse por su destrucción, aunque el director dijera que solo era temporal. Se llevo la botella a los labios y tomo un trago largo, lacerando su garganta.

No le importo. Solo era un poco de dolor comparado con las monstruosidad que acababa de hacer. Suspiro nuevamente, viendo como ante el, las débiles llamas de la chimenea titilaban, anunciando una aparición vía red flu.

Sabia quien era: Albus Dumbledore. ¿Quien si no? Era el único amigo que tenía, aunque se aprovechara de su relación para pedirle que espiara al Lord. Por enésima vez, suspiro, viendo como su figura se materializaba frente a el, pero no levanto la mirada. Estaba demasiado cansado para otra estúpida charla.

- Ya he dejado a Harry con Petunia.- aviso Dumbledore, sentandose a su lado. Severus siguió mirando el fuego, y en ese momento, se alegro de tener su cabello lacio y grasiento tapando su rostro. Con expresión de hastío, suspiro con paciencia.- ¿Piensas beberte toda la botella, Severus?

- Si.- claro y rotundo, su voz rasposa por el efecto del alcohol sonó en apenas un susurro. Estaban solos en la casa, no había necesidad de gritarse.

- Mañana tendrás resaca si lo haces.- le aviso Albus, con un deje paternal en la voz. Severus cerro los ojos, antes de decir con malicia:

- Un profesor de pociones tiene pociones para la resaca.

- Lo se, pero te hará mal al hígado beber tanto.- ¿Que mas daba una botella mas o menos? Después de la muerte de Evan, se había bebido una botella exactamente igual para mostrar su duelo. Una botella mas no le haría daño, no mas de lo habitual.

- Me da igual.

- Pues a mi no. Deja de beber, no es necesario que hagas eso, te sentirás peor a la larga.- Y otra vez, el director parecía ejercer influencia en el. Sin embargo, Severus inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y acerco la botella a sus labios. Tomo otro trago largo ante la atónita mirada de Albus.

- Estoy con permiso especial del Director en mi casa, señor. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca.- Si el alcohol le estaba afectando no lo sabia, lo que si sabia era que el había arriesgado su pellejo espiando al Señor Tenebroso, y a cambio, Dumbledore había dejado morir a Lily.

- Si no dejas esa botella ya, me enfadare contigo, Severus.- Aquella fue la gota que colmo el vaso. El anciano se había levantado y le miraba con cierto enojo en sus orbes claras. Severus se levanto, vibrando de la ira retenida, y le encaro:

- Se suponía que ella tenia que estar bien y ahora esta muerta. Dejame celebrar al menos que el Señor Tenebroso ha muerto, ya que no puedo celebrar que Lily este viva.

Severus se volvió a sentar y apuro un tercer trago, mientras Dumbledore se sentaba a su lado, apoyando su mano en el hombro del mortifago.

- Hice todo lo que pude, Severus, pero confiaron en la persona equivocada.

- Por mi como si los hubieses llevado al Polo Norte y los hubieses encerrado en cajitas de metal en el hielo.

Albus suspiro, mientras Severus terminaba su botella. Se recargo en el sofá, y siguiendo mirando el fuego, con un brillo extraño en los ojos. Una vez mas, Dumbledore había hecho lo que había podido, pero a Severus eso no le servia.

**N/A: Este fic va dedicado a ILDM, my sis (^_^) que me mostró el SSP club. Espero que lea esto, que a pesar de no ser su pareja preferida, es Slytherin.**


End file.
